iRealize
by omggcece
Summary: -Right then and there I realize I love this girl.- Cam, Slight Seddie. Rated T just in case.


For as long as you can remember, its always been "Carly Shay and That Aggressive Blonde Chick", but you can still remember when it became "Carly Shay, That Aggressive Blonde Chick, and The Computer Nerd". Carly had just turned 12 and your birthday was almost immediately after.

Carly and you were hanging out outside of her apartment, Carly telling you all the details of her very first date with Chuck Gladstone (figures she would get her first date before you) and you blocking the brunette out, focusing on your plate of ribs and coke flavored slushie. All of the sudden, Carly stops talking right when she gets to the part about Chuck finding Spencer spying on them.

Curiously, you look up from your plate of ribs and as soon as you lay your eyes on the brunette boy bending over to pick up the box full of school supplies, you quickly grab for the napkin Carly had conviently layed next to you and wipe the BBQ sauce off your face.

"Hey!" Carly calls and you tense up, suddenly getting nervous. The boy turns around and you finally get a good look at him.

He smiles shyly and, for a quick moment, looks at you with a friendly smile on his face and oh, God your heart is beating so fast you're sure Carly's goofy older brother, Spencer, who served as the pretty much only male figure in her life, can hear it all the way from his bedroom.

Then, his gaze travels to Carly with the most loving look you've ever seen in your whole life and you feel like you're about to cry, but that's impossible. Sam Puckett doesn't cry.

"My name's Carly, and this is my friend Sam. What's your name?" After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally stopped staring at the brunette and he gathers himself together. "Fredward," He barely mutters out, playing with a loose string on his shirt.

You bust out laughing at the ridiculous-ness of his name and right then and there the three of you become "Carly Shay, That Aggressive Blond Chick, and The Computer Nerd" and you step into a pattern you think will never end: Freddie finds some way to confess his undying love to Carly, You find yourself yelling, "Carly will never love you!" and then begins an argument that could go on for hours. Carly will intervene and break it up before it gets out of control and 99% of the time Spencer will announce some weird, crazy new invention and you somehow find some clever way to spark a brand new argument between Freddie and you and the pattern will repeat itself.

---

As you're leaning in to kiss him you really can't believe you're about to do this. You really feel like you should be more excited than this, and when your lips finally meet it feels really awkward and you don't understand why. You try to relax into the kiss and you close your eyes, but all you see is Carly and before you can think more of why the heck you're thinking of your best friend when you're kissing Freddie he backs away and has the cutest smirk you've ever seen on his face.

You suddenly feel exhausted about how confusing all of this is and you decide you have to leave; you can't stay here. You get up and you try to escape as soon as possible but you immediately stop when you hear, "Hate you."

You smirk and say, "Hate you too," even though that is very opposite of how you feel.

---

Your heart drops when you see her in his arms -- you have to admit the only time Carly looks that serene is when she's sleeping.

You sigh and make a move to head back to your house, for once, and you hope your Mom is home and maybe her crazy ramblings can cheer you up -- you feel so low you even consider running to Wendy's.

As you take one more look at them, it finally registers in your mind you like Carly and your crush on Freddie has blown over years ago.

---

It's the night after Freddie, Carly and you get Principal Franklin's job back and Carly is still excited from the days' events, going on and on about how amazing it is what a couple of teenagers could do.

You've already changed into an over sized t-shirt and with a few pleading from Carly (That girl can really get me to do anything), a pair of her short-short's and now, you're really not paying attention to the brunette's ramblings. Right now, you're focusing on her changing into her pajamas. You're heart skips a beat when she unclasp's her bra and throws it in her dirty clothes pile and you suddenly feel like you can't breathe and you thank the Lord when she takes a purple tank top from her closet and throws it on.

She climbs into the bed and you interrupt her ramblings with a question you just can't ignore anymore. "So, you like Fredward?"

Carly's silent for a minute before busting out laughing. After a few seconds she gathers herself together and I tell her about how I spotted Freddie and her dancing and the whole time she has this amused smile on her face I would probably smack someone for having while I was talking to them, but this is Carly and she's _allowed_.

She chuckles when I finish and takes my hand. "Sam, if I ever started dating Freddie - which, trust me, will NEVER happen - you'll be the first to know."

A wide smile crosses my face and Carly shyly smiles at me before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine and I realize I might just _love_ this girl.

The kiss gets more intense and by the time Spencer opens the door and walks in on us, Carly's shirt is on the floor and Carly is working on taking off my shorts.

I realize right then and there I most _definitely love_ this girl.

------------------------

**My first female slash! Criticism appreciated!:)**


End file.
